Thomas Liam
by Aurora Borealis2
Summary: A story about Alanna and George's rebellious eighteen year old son, a forbidden love, an unwanted child, and a hell of a home life. UPDATED, FINALLY, AFTER OVER A YEAR! PLEASE READ! sorry, everyone!
1. The Escape

"I FORBID YOU TO GO

"I FORBID YOU TO GO!"

"TO HELL WITH YOU!"

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, BOY!"

"I'M GOING!"

With that, Thomas Liam Trebond-Cooper, firstborn son of the King's Champion and the former King of Thieves, slammed the outer gate in his father's face. Thom, dressed in a loose white shirt with billowy sleeves, black breeches, black riding gloves, and black boots, swung up onto his stallion, Lupeni, and cantered away. George of Pirate's Swoop just stood there, fuming and clenching his fists. 

Riding away down the coast, Thom felt the wind rustle through his light brown-red hair and relaxed. Thom hated the Swoop, his family, Tortall, and especially his father. The younger children, Alan, Alianne, Jonathon, Coram, and Maude, were spoiled and annoying. Alan wasn't so bad, after all, he and Alianne were only four years younger than Thom. But Jon was only eight, and Cory and Maudie were only six. Thom was eighteen, and by far the most rebellious in his family.

Thom went against everything his parents said. The only adults he listened to were the King, obviously, and Numair Salmalin, who was Thom's mentor in magic. Just like his namesake uncle, Thom was a very powerful mage, already a black robe. Seeing as their were now only nine black robes in existence, including Thom, this was incredible. Thom hated using his magic, though, and often got into fights with Numair about it. Thom didn't like the King and Queen very much at all—solely because they always sided with his parents on everything. 

What Thom had been fighting about with George was a trip to Corus--- Thom and Princess Lianne, who was sixteen, were in love. George, Jonathon, Thayet, and Alanna all disapproved of it, and currently, Thom was forbidden to see Lianne, who was pregnant with his child. Jonathon and Thayet had been outraged, not to mention the reaction of Thom's parents. Thom had actually gotten into a fistfight with his father over that one. Lianne desperately wanted to see Thom, and him her, but the royal couple and the Coopers had expressly forbidden all contact. Thom had been officially banished from Corus last month, and had been having a hellish time at the Swoop.

As Thom kept riding, he drew nearer to Numair's tower home, and he ran over the plans he, Lianne, and Prince Jasson had made. Jasson would escort Lianne to the Eastern Docks, to see off a ship going to the Yamani Islands. Lianne would go onto the ship, which would actually be a vessel provided by some of Thom's lower class friends. The ship would then sail down to Numair's tower, where Thom would board and they would sail for the Yamani Islands. Numair, of course, knew nothing about this.With Mithros's help, he wouldn't even know Thom was there. 

Thom pulled up his horse in the stable, and swung off. A stableboy came running over, puzzled.

"Master Thom! What're you doing here? Shall I send Tena to fetch Master Numair?"

"No, Rikard. You haven't seen me. I am not here. Lupeni is not here. Understood?" Thom said softly. "In a few hours there will NOT be a boat here, nor will I leave on it, nor will there be any visitors tonight." Thom pressed a gold coin into Rikard's hand, and Rikard nodded, his eyes understanding. 

"Now hide Lupeni. With luck—" 

"What luck, Thom?" Numair Salmalin asked from behind him. Thom silently groaned and spun on his heel.

"Hello, sir." Thom said. "I'm hoping Lupeni won't pull a shoe." Thom added nervously. Numair looked at him oddly.

"As you say, Thom. Would you like to come inside, so we can work?" Numair asked patiently.

"No. That's all right. I'll just—just wait outside here."

"Well, if you are 'waiting', perhaps you would care to take a ride?" Numair asked again, his probing eyes searching Thom's.

"No. I'm- I'm fine." Thom gulped. He knew Numair could sometimes read minds.

"Rikard, go and put his horse away. Thom, come inside." Numair said.

"No—I'll-" 

"_Thom, come inside_." Numair's voice had a bit of an edge to it, and Thom winced slightly. Numair flicked a finger and Thom knew that there was no point in resisting—Numair would take him inside the tower even if he didn't want to go.  
A few minutes later, Thom was seated across from Numair in Numair's cluttered office. 

"What are you hiding?" Numair asked quietly. His voice was not kind.

"Nothing." 

"Thom." Numair warned. 

"I left the Swoop. I fought with Cooper." Thom replied.

"THOM!" 

"Nothing! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Thom yelled, and Numair slapped him across the face.

"Why can't I leave you alone?" The older man fumed as Thom recoiled. "Because you are planning something and it's going to hurt someone—You're taking Lianne, aren't you?!" Numair replied icily.

"Yes." Thom said equally coldly, rubbing his cheek.

"You bastard. Have you any idea what----" Numair broke off as Thom leaped out of his seat, strode out of the room, and slammed the door. Numair jumped up and chased him out.

"THOM! You don't want to walk away from this!" Numair yelled. Thom spun around.

"YES I DO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Thom screamed back.

"THOM! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Numair shouted, but Thom just walked faster. "I'M WARNING YOU!" When Thom didn't halt, Numair shot a black ball of fire at him. Thom spun around, narrowed his eyes, and the ball froze in the air, before flying back at Numair.

"AND I'M WARNING YOU, YOU OLD BASTARD!" Thom yelled. He could see the ship in the distance, and he ran into the stable, leaving Numair as a fuming statue. Thom dragged Lupeni out of a stall. Luckily, Rikard had anticipated this and left the tack on him, so Thom swung on his saddle and rode off towards the coast. 

A/n- I changed Alan and Alianne's ages! So kill me! Jonathon is eight. Coram and Maude are six year old twins. Lianne—I wasn't sure how old she and Jasson were, so I made her sixteen and him seventeen. Prince Liam won't play a big part at all. Pretend—pretend he died or something. Prince Roald married someone, Kel's a knight, and so are Neal, Cleon, Joren, Owen and the rest. Daine is living with and/or married to Numair, and they have one child, a girl named Mia, who is seven. Princess Kalasin is married to someone—how about a Scanran Prince?, and she isn't really involved. Basically, the whole court is infuriorated that Thom made Lianne pregnant, plus Thom's a rebel and they all hate him anyway. 


	2. The Letters

Two weeks later, Thom and Lianne's boat was pulling into harbor at the Yamani Islands

Two weeks later, Thom and Lianne's boat was pulling into harbor at the Yamani Islands.

"We're finally here, love. And you're almost due!" Thom murmured, hugging Lianne.

"Our parents would be so upset." Lianne giggled, pushing him away. "Now, what do you want to name the baby? I'm thinking Cyanne for a girl, and Liran for a boy."

"Cyanne and Liran it is, sweet. Are you feeling well?" Thom asked tenderly, stroking her cheek.

"Of course, Thom. I'm fine. Do you think Jass' got caught?" 

"No, he would have told us, don't you think? And Jonathon trusts Jass, doesn't he?"

"As far as I know, my _dear_ father loves him." Lianne replied sarcastically. "Someday, I want to go back and----"

"Now, now, 'anne. Don't overreact." Thom teased, before sighing and resting his elbows on the rail, gazing out at the Islands. "I hate them. I HATE them. They're so---so—"

"Master Thom! We're docked!" A sailor called out from behind, interrupting the troubled lover's thoughts. 

"Ready?" Thom asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, Thom. Really. You don't need to baby me so." Lianne replied, lightly punching his shoulder.

"But 'anne, it makes me feel better! Come on, sweet, let's go onshore." Thom said, and the young couple walked over to the gangplank and descended to their new home and country. 

"Thomas Cooper! Lianne Conte!" A messenger boy ran, panting, up to them. "Messages for yeh!"

Thom frowned and accepted the bundle of letters from the boy, handing him a copper and shooing him away. Thom handed Lianne her letters, and tore the three he had received open.

Thomas,

Thomas, what is wrong with you? You were-are- forbidden to have contact with Princess Lianne. Return her at once to Corus and you will be let off easily. Why can't you see how much your mother and I love you? You are throwing all of that away, Thom, and ruining your life!

George Cooper

Thom,

Really, you bastard, was that necessary? If you ever fireball me again, I'll make you regret it. Please return to Tortall. Bring the Princess back, Thom, please, or I will be forced to scry for you, and that will not be pleasant. Thom, everyone here cares about you…. Alianne is worried sick. We need to finish that spell for Master Seastone, remember? I can't do it without your help. If the Princess has the baby before you return her, take care of them both. Thom, you'll grow to regret your decision! Really, Thom, please come back. I need you here, and Lianne will be more comfortable at home. Mia and Maude miss you, little darlings that they are. I wish I could say the same for George. He and your mother are not very pleased. Can't you see what you're doing to them? You're their first child, Thom, and they love you. 

Numair Salmalin

Thom,

Have 'Anne write me when you arrive. How was your voyage? Father and Mother don't suspect me as of yet, but they are steaming mad. Your father is even worse—I hate to think what he'll do to you. Tell me what the babe's name is when it is born. Liam, Roald, and Kali all came back to Corus, because of you two. I'll probably be dead if they find out. I hope you have fun! Good luck! 

Jass


	3. The Aftermath

A/N- AGH! AGH! AGH! DAMN ME!  
  
I TOTALLY forgot that this account existed. Today, I was taking catalog of all my various internet accounts and passwords, so I tried my old email address in the FF.N box and my usual password, and-lo and behold- AN ACCOUNT CAME UP. So, I clicked on the statistics link, out of curiousity--- I have two poems and a story up here! My god! And 29 reviews for the story! YAAAAAAY!  
  
I'm so completely MORTIFIED! I haven't updated this in OVER A YEAR!  
  
**hides**  
  
So I decided to write another chapter, on the spur of the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Aftermath  
  
~  
  
Portomanjuro,  
  
Yamani Islands  
  
~  
  
Thom and Lianne lay side by side on the beach, a week and a half later, his bare chest glowing in the evening sun as he propped himself up to talk to her.  
  
"I wrote Jass back, Thom, and told him we were all right, but made sure the letter didn't say it was from the Islands, and it won't be intercepted." Lianne said softly. She was, after all, only sixteen, and missed her brother and close friend.  
  
Thom smiled gently, stroking her cheek. "Don't worry, love, we'll go back soon."  
  
"I hope so." Lianne said with a shiver, moving in closer to him.  
  
"Are you cold, sweet?" Thom's loving tone remained, but Lianne failed to notice the wicked glint in his eye.  
  
"A bit." Lianne murmured, attempting to snuggle closer to her lover. Her attempts, however, were thwarted as Thom lifted himself up and over her pregnant belly.  
  
"Well," The wicked, mischevious glint was now unmistakable. "I suppose I'd better warm you up, shan't I?"  
  
Lianne's last thought was about why did Thom not conjure a simple fire, when her world dissolved into laughter and squirms.  
  
Thom Cooper, after all, was a merciless tickler.  
  
~  
  
Corus, Tortall- A Few Days Previous  
  
~  
  
"I call this council meeting to order." Jonathon of Conte's face was lined and weary, but he was every inch a king. With him, at a large round table, sat Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and the King's Own, Sir Gareth of Naxen Jr., Baroness Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, Lord Numair Salmalin, Queen Thayet, Black Robe Mage Laurent, the Lord Provost, (one Lord Abhorsen), Princes Roald, Liam, and Jasson, Princess Kalasin, and Sir Myles.  
  
"The subject of today's meeting is the disappearance of Thom of Pirate's Swoop and Princess Lianne of Conte." Jon said tiredly. "What does the Council propose to do to retrieve the Princess?"  
  
"And Mage Thom." Alanna added sharply. Jon acquiesced, not wanting to face the rage of the Lioness as well.  
  
"And Mage Thom." Jon echoed dully.  
  
"Do we know where they are?" Gary asked. Jon shook his head.  
  
"I'll scry, milord." Mage Laurent said quickly, and with a wave of the Queen's hand he was off to do just that.  
  
"Any other ideas?" Jon looked around.  
  
"Thom escaped from my tower to a ship, headed towards the east. The Copper or Yamani Isles, perhaps?" Numair put in, looked defeated. He felt guilty for letting Thom escape with Lianne, no matter how much in love they were.  
  
Jasson sat quietly, looking uncomfortable. His knight-master, Gary, was here, as well as his parents, the Lioness, Numair- he couldn't say anything, not possibly.  
  
"Do you two know anything?" Jon asked again, looking at Jasson and Liam. Jasson gulped. "You were the closest to Lianne, really."  
  
"No, father, sorry. I've been in the City of the Gods this whole time." Liam said with regret.  
  
"No, uh, sir." Jasson said nervously. Jon didn't notice, but Roald slowly looked up, suspicious of his little brother's behavior.  
  
"Very well."  
  
~  
  
Later, After the Meeting  
  
~  
  
"Jasson. Wait." Roald caught up to Jass in the hallway.  
  
"I can't, sorry, Gary's expecting m-"  
  
Roald caught Jass's wrist in a vicious vise, spinning the younger man back towards him. Roald was nearly ten years older than Jass.  
  
"I spoke to Sir Gareth. He's remaining with Father for the next hour, to give support." Roald enunciated the last bit deliberately, his tone cold. Jasson shivered. He knew.  
  
"Oh, I meant my—" Jasson was silenced with a stinging backhand. Mithros. He'd heard of sibling rivalry, but this was taking the cake.  
  
"Now." Roald tightened his grip on Jass's wrists, and Jass was unable to touch his burning cheek. "Why don't you tell me where they are, little brother, and Father, Mother, and Sir Gareth will never have to know."  
  
"Roald, please, you don't understand-they love each other, and they want this—"  
  
Roald's tone softened a bit. "I see that. But they should have thought of the consequences of their actions before doing them. And now Mother's hurt- Lianne's the youngest, you know, and I can't stand seeing her that way. I know you know something about it. It's part your fault, Jass, and don't think for a minute that I'll let you forget that. Tell me where they are." Roald commanded. This command was laced with a Gift-driven- compulsion, sent by Numair, who was hiding in the shadows behind them.  
  
And Jasson was unable to keep quiet, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
~ 


End file.
